Shadows of Violet
by WONK2O
Summary: A short oneshot.  Note: If you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ.


Shadows of Violet

Vio x Shadow One-Shot

If you don't like yaoi, don't read this. Otherwise, don't complain about it to me!

"Hey, I'm here!" Shadow called. He peeked inside the Links' souse. He scanned the room, but he didn't see or hear them. 'Maybe they lied about having a surprise for me,' he thought, 'Maybe... maybe they haven't truly forgiven me for helping Vaati.'

He cautiously entered the house. He headed toward the kitchen, bracing himself for the worst, when...

"SURPRISE!" yelled Green, Red and Blue. They smiled at him, waiting to see the expression on his face. Shadow looked to each one of them in turn, then asked, "What's this for?"

"It's been exactly one year since we were drawn from the Four Sword!" explained Red. He had a large smile on his face, as always. Blue then added, "So, in a way, it's our birthday. Yours, too."

"So..." Shadow asked, "You...you aren't angry with me?" Green grinned and told him, "Well, you did help us defeat Vaati, and..." "...and we couldn't have done it without you." Shadow looked to who had finished Green's sentence.

Vio stood there in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. When their eyes met, Shadow turned away slightly. His messy purple hair allowed him to blush to nobodies notice.

"Come on, sit down!" Blue smiled, pulling out a chair. Shadow smiled back at him. He walked over to the table, but became uneasy as he saw Vio sit next to him.

As the others talked and laughed, Shadow was silent. He was unsure of what to say or do. Vio stopped talking with the others after a while.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, a look of true concern on his face. Shadow didn't know what to say to him. He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the right words or the right moment to say them. 'Besides, who in the world would love a shadow?' he thought.

Shadow realized that Vio was still waiting for him to answer. "I'm fine..." he answered simply. Vio could tell that something was wrong, but he decided not to pry. "All right... if you're sure..." he said.

The two boys remained silent until it was time to go to sleep. "Can Shadow sleep over tonight?" Red asked innocently. The others thought about this for a moment, then Green finally pointed out, "Well, there aren't enough beds for all five of us..."

"I can use the old sleeping bag. If he wants to stay, he can sleep my bed," Vio offered. Red looked up at Shadow with his big, bright blue eyes and pleaded, "Please? It is a special day."

"All right," agreed Shadow, "but I'll use the sleeping bag." "YAY!" Red cheered, "SLEEPOVER!"

Later that night, Shadow lie in bed, wide-awake. He looked to the others and saw that they were all fast asleep, though soon, Red began whimpering like a puppy.

Vio, who Shadow now realized was never really asleep, got up and walked over to Red's bed. He sat at the edge of the bed and asked, "What's wrong?" "I...I had a n-nightmare..." Red cried, "Can you... can you s-sing that lullaby... to me?"

Shadow thought about this for a moment. 'Vio... singing?' He continued listening as Vio nodded and said, "Okay..." Then, he began to sing.

As Vio began the tune, Shadow listened intently to every last note. 'Vio... he has such an amazing voice...' he thought dreamily.

After a little while, the song ended. Red was now snoring very quietly. Vio smiled and said, "Good night..." He pulled the covers over Red and got back into his own bed. "Wow..." sighed Shadow. When he realized that those words came out of his mouth, he quickly covered it with his hands.

Vio lifted his head and looked to the floor at him. "Shadow..." he mused, "I didn't know that you were awake..." Slowly, Vio got up from his bed and made his way over to Shadow, whose hands were still on his mouth.

He kneeled down above Shadow. He looked down at him and whispered, "It's okay... You don't have to hide anything from me... Besides, if you don't want anyone else to know, you know I can keep a secret..." As he said these words, he grabbed one of Shadow's cold hands.

Shadow took his other hand off of his mouth and said, "...how do I know how you will react?" Vio placed one hand over his heart and assured, "I swear, I will not do anything mean to you like that."

Shadow closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked at Vio and finally gathered enough courage to say three words: "I love you..."

All of a sudden, Vio felt Shadow's arms longingly wrap around him. Then, slowly, their faces came closer and closer together and, at long last, they kissed.

It was a long kiss, an emotional kiss. Vio tried to pull himself away, but he realized that he too was in love: he was in love with Shadow.

As the kiss ended, Shadow turned away and blushed. "I'm sorry..." he apologized, " I have no idea what came over me..." Vio held his index finger up to shadow's mouth, signaling him to stop. "You do not have to apologize to me...The truth of it all is...I love you, too..."

So, as they kissed once more, they knew that this day would be even more special that they had ever imagined. Now, not only was it the day they were born; It was now the day that their everlasting love for each other was born, also.

THE END!


End file.
